1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2-chloralkyl (2-chloroalkyloxy)hydrocarbylphosphinylpropionates, a process for the preparation thereof and flame retardant compositions comprising organic polymers together with the said 2-chloroalkyl(2-chloroalkyloxy)hydrocarbylphosphinylpropionates.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Certain phosphorus esters such as phosphate esters have been employed as flame retardant additives but have suffered from the defect of low-molecular weight and loss by volatilization from the substrate polymeric materials in which the phosphates were employed. For example, the addition of such phosphates to a polyurethane foam resulted in loss of some of the phosphates when the foams were heat aged, with consequent reduction of fire-retardancy.